One Sickly Night
by Catastrophic Tomato
Summary: Lovino is sick with a high fever! But no worries, Awesome Gilbert is to the rescue! ..Or something. Prumano


**A/N: This is a little casual story of the time Lovino got sick and Gilbert took care of him~ So yeah, nothing too special. Just some idea I got.**

**I wasn't sure what to rate this so.. -shrugs- Guess I'll just put 'M' cause of the curse words and stuff used. Whatnot. Yeah. Kay, enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Staring at the white ceiling which was now covered by the shadows in the room, Lovino wondered when he'd be able to move around freely again. He felt like an old, slimy big blob of nothingness. He had no energy, and it was so cold that he could've sworn he'd transported to Antarctica. Even so, his body was hot. Blazing with fire inside, he tossed and turned in bed, trying to find a comfortable spot. It was far too bothersome, and he gave up.<p>

_Stupid bastard.. making me sick like this!_

Lovino cursed, thinking about how it was all Gilbert's fault. He's the reason he can't enjoy doing his daily routines freely. He's the reason he must stay in bed all day and hope to get better soon while taking disgusting medicine every few hours.

"Gilbeeeert…" he groaned, waiting for the slow albino to answer his weak yells. The pain in his throat was agonizing, and it hurt like hell to yell but he had no choice.

"What's up now, Lovi?" Gilbert finally said, walking into the rather dark room in which Lovino lay, miserable.

"Fix these damn pillows, they're not working anymore.." Lovino complained, as he tried to sit up in the bed.

"Not working? I don't get it." Gilbert said, confused. As he walked over to Lovino's side, he placed a pale hand on the Italian's forehead which slightly burned him. "Holy shit! Lovi, you're burning up. I guess your fever is back.."

"It's all your damn fault, bastard!" Lovino shouted, but it pained him far too much that he had to whisper. "We should have never done it outside.."

"Kesesese! It's not my fault, and you weren't feeling that well before we did it!" Gilbert chuckled, rubbing his hand through Lovino's messy hair. "So I wanted to heal you with my awesomeness. But I admit, having sex outside did make it worse.. Still, you were so persistent~"

"Fuck off." Lovino hissed, blushing as he thought of the fact that he _was _the one who started it last night.

"Alright!" Gilbert smirked as he patted him on the shoulder and got up to leave.

"Wait! I didn't mean it.. you still haven't even fixed the pillows yet!" puffing his cheeks, Lovino weakly pointed to the pillows.

"Thought so~" walking back over to the bed, Gilbert picked up the pillows and fluffed them before forcing Lovino to lie back down and covering him with the big blanket.

"And, turn the heater on.. It's cold as hell! Wait.. no that's not right.." Lovino scratched his head in confusion.

"The heater is on! And you mean to say, your body is hot as hell. Hold on.."

Lovino watched as Gilbert went into the bathroom and ran cool water on a small towel.

"Noooo.. If you put that on me, I'll be even more cold, damn it." Lovino complained as he tried squirming away when Gilbert walked back over to his side.

"Relax, this will help bring your fever down." placing the cool towel on the Italian's forehead, Gilbert stared at the cute face below him.

"Kesesese~ You're so damn cute when you're helpless like this!" he laughed, softly poking Lovino's burning red cheeks.

"Shut up.. bastard.." Lovino mumbled as he was finally comfortable again, he began to fall asleep.

Gilbert grinned as he used a hand to gently stroke the sleeping boy's hair. Gazing at the angelic face again, he was glad that he had someone to take care of. Even though Lovino had been using him as a slave all day, it made him very happy to be needed. He was only used to taking care of himself, though. But he would make sure that he wouldn't screw this up!

"I'll be at your beck and call~" he whispered, before placing a chaste kiss on Lovino's cheek and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Sleeping soundly, Lovino began to have wicked dreams of running through silent forests, climbing strange purple cliffs, and even talking to an odd flying mint bunny. When he suddenly fell down into oblivion, he awoken back into reality.<p>

"GILBERT!" he yelled as he opened his eyes and sat up. Looking around the room, it was darker than it was before he had fallen asleep. Surprisingly, his throat didn't hurt anymore and he wasn't as cold.

"What? What is it? !" Gilbert came running into the room, worrying that something had happened.

"Bastard.. what kind of medicine are you giving me? Making me have such weird ass dreams.." Lovino frowned.

"What are you talking about? I only gave you like 7 servings of some random stuff I found in the back of my cabinet."

"WHAT? !" Lovino shouted, eyes widening.

"Kesesese~! Just kiddin', damn. Did you have a nightmare? Need the awesome me to comfort ya~?" Gilbert smirked, as he sat on the bed next to Lovino and began to feel him up.

"N-No.." Lovino blushed and flinched a little as Gilbert's hand slowly went up the back of his shirt, sending a tingling sensation up his spine.

"Ya sure? I'll make you feel better~" Gilbert said, leaning over and softly nibbling on Lovino's earlobe.

"Then.. make me some damn dinner!" Lovino shouted, trying to hide his embarrassed face. His stomach was rumbling, and he'd rather eat something now before it became too late into the evening.

"Alright! Leave it to the awesome me!" smiling brightly, Gilbert jumped up from the bed and ran into the kitchen.

Lovino listened as he heard countless crashes, clangs, and the roaring crackle of the fire.

_What the hell is he doing in there?_

He was tempted to get out of the bed and check on the mysterious sounds the albino was making from the kitchen, but he was still slightly too weak. After a few minutes, and the sound of Gilbert's victory yell, he came back into the bedroom with a tray holding a steaming plate of..

"_WURST_? !" Lovino stared at the plate in disgust, even making horrible expressions as he saw the mashed potatoes next to the sausages.

"Ja, it took awhile because I made sure to put extra awesomeness in it!" Gilbert smiled cheerfully, looking especially accomplished.

"I'm not eating that shit." Lovino said, flatly. He obviously hated potatoes, and wurst wasn't his forte either. He'd probably even rather eat the cushions out of the couch. Without salt.

"Eh? But I made it special for you~!" Gilbert still smiled, laying the tray in Lovino's lap.

Lovino pushed the tray away and hatefully glared at it, as if it was mocking him. Crossing his arms, he continued to stare without saying a word.

Gilbert sighed, disappointed. He then asked, "Fine.. what would you like me to make you, tomato prince?"

"Pasta." Lovino instantly replied.

"I don't know how to make pasta.."

"Then learn how to make pasta."

"..How about I order some pizza?" Gilbert suggested, trying his best to satisfy the grumpy Italian.

"Homemade is way better." Lovino snarled, rolling his eyes.

Gilbert stood there for a few seconds, thinking of ideas. Suddenly, his usual expression changed to a very dark, depressed and heartbroken one.

"You don't like my cooking?" he asked in a very melancholic tone, "Do you even like me..?"

Surprised at the sudden questions, Lovino stopped glaring at the German food he despised so much and quickly looked up at Gilbert. Seeing the very sad expression on the albino's face almost broke his heart. This was unusual to him, as Gilbert was usually happy and goofy, never letting anything bring him down.

"What the hell are you saying?" Lovino asked, starting to feel a bit guilty.

"I try to please you.. I do, I really try. But it's never enough.." Gilbert sniffled then looked down, "I just want to make you happy.."

As Lovino stared into those quivering red eyes that now looked as if they belonged to a puppy, he began to hate himself. He didn't want to hurt the man he loved, so he would have to make a sacrifice. A sacrifice so great, he'd never thought of doing it before.

_I can't believe I just chose love over my strong Italian pride.._

Deeply inhaling and then exhaling, he quickly grabbed the tray and put it on his lap. His hands began to dramatically shake as he picked up the fork and scooped up some of the potatoes. Bringing the fork to his mouth, he closed his eyes before quickly shoving it in.

_Fuck my life.._

Gilbert watched in amazement as Lovino slowly swallowed the food he had prepared. He didn't even cry when he took a bite of the wurst!

"It's… good." Lovino managed to say, holding in all of the true emotions he felt right then.

A big mischievous smirk slowly began to appear across Gilbert's face.

"Kesesesese~! I can't believe you _actually_ just... mein gott!" Gilbert began to laugh loudly as he sat on the bed, patting Lovino on the back.

"What's so funny? Weren't you just sad..? !" Lovino asked, looking confused as he shoved another fork full into his mouth.

"Nothing, nothing~ I love you, Lovino~!" wrapping his arms around the still confused Italian, he laughed and rubbed their cheeks together.

"I know that, damn it! I mean.. I l-love you too.. what's wrong with you? !" Lovino was now blushing deeply and quite flustered as he tried to push the German away from him.

Wearing a huge grin on his face, Gilbert watched attentively as Lovino finally finished the plate of food and drank a glass of orange juice to wash it down.

"If you ever.. **ever **tell anyone about this.." Lovino snarled as he glared at Gilbert's smirking face. He wanted to smack that grin right off, not caring about how little strength he had.

"Ja, ja.. I won't~" swiftly placing a kiss on Lovino's cheek, he carried the dishes back to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Slowly getting up from the bed, Lovino decided that he wasn't going to lie there any longer. His day was already wasted, so the least he could do was spend his night the way he wanted to. He soon found that he had more energy lying in the bed than he had when he stood up. Walking through the hallway, he lost his balance and tripped, but didn't hit the ground.<p>

"Where do you think you're going~?" looking up, Lovino saw that Gilbert was holding onto him.

"I'm bored as hell! I don't want to stay in the room anymore." Lovino tried to walk by, but the German still stood in his way. "Move.."

"Nein~ You won't get better if you wander around the house, you're not even wearing socks and the floor is cold." Gilbert said, pointing to Lovino's bare feet.

"Fine, damn.. I'll go put some on-" but suddenly, he was lifted from the ground.

"Kesese! I'll just carry you back to bed." Gilbert chuckled as he began carrying Lovino, bridal style, back to the bedroom.

"Put me down, bastard!" Lovino yelled as he tried squirming from Gilbert's grasp.

"I said I would carry you, now stop moving or I'll drop you!" carefully carrying the struggling Italian, they finally reached the bedroom.

"What the fuck! Ugh! I'm not sick anymore, so let me go!" Lovino continued to complain as Gilbert dropped him on the bed.

"That's not what your temperature says~"

"I don't give a shit what the temperature says!" rolling on the bed, Lovino weakly pounded a pillow with his fists and continued to whine. It was starting to give Gilbert a headache.

"Geez, you act just like a kid sometimes.. Then, what do ya say we take a nice warm bath together?" he suggested, hoping the warm water would sooth the miserable Italian. But that wasn't his only intention.

"…Fine, but it better be a quick one."

Standing in the bathroom, Lovino watched as Gilbert ran the bath water and waited for it to warm up.

"Don't forget the bubbles." Lovino reminded him, pointing to the bottle.

"I know, I know. Lots of bubbles." Gilbert smiled to himself, finding it way too adorable how even as a young adult, Lovino still loved to have bubbles in his baths.

After the bath was filled with steaming warm water and lots of bubbles at the request of Lovino, Gilbert signaled for him to get in.

"Don't look!" Lovino threw his shirt at Gilbert who was intensely staring at him as he undressed.

"Why's it matter? I've already seen every inch of your body," but when Lovino shot him an evil glare, he agreed. "Fine, fine."

As he hopped into the tub and slouched down, relaxing, he pretended not to stare at Gilbert as the albino undressed himself and also got into the tub. Smirking, Gilbert motioned to Lovino for him to come and sit between his legs. Groaning embarrassingly, Lovino moved to the other side of the tub and sat as he was told, relaxing as Gilbert gently washed his back for him. It felt wonderful as if it was a massage, and it was the greatest he'd felt all day. He almost fell asleep until Gilbert suddenly spoke.

"Kesesese~ You still have that cute little mole riiiight here~!" Gilbert chuckled as he poked the small mole on Lovino's back.

"Well duh, moles don't just go away.. and stop poking it." Lovino fidgeted a little from the tickle of Gilbert's touch.

"Why does everything about you have to be so damn cute~?" he teased, as he softly kissed the mole in the middle of Lovino's back.

"Chigi!" Lovino yelped at the sudden contact, moving back to the other side of the tub. "Don't go doing weird things!" he turned his head, trying to hide his red face.

"Anyways.. After this, I'm making a bowl of popcorn and watching a long movie on the couch." Lovino said, scooping up a hand full of bubbles and blowing them at Gilbert.

"..You want to stay sick? It's late, we should just go and cuddle in bed after this~" Gilbert winked and raised his eyebrows.

"No." Lovino pouted. He didn't want to go to bed, even though he was still exhausted, he had been sleeping all day.

"Ja." Gilbert insisted, moving across the tub so that he was in front of Lovino.

"No."

"Ja."

"No!"

"Jaaaa~"

"Nh-" his constant reply was muffled when Gilbert suddenly smashed their lips together.

"Ja~" Gilbert said, wearing a victorious smile, he ruffled Lovino's hair.

"…Si." giving in, Lovino pulled the sexy albino into another kiss, then wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck.

Lovino quietly moaned as Gilbert placed trails of kisses down his soft, slender neck. The lustful German then began to slowly lick and suck on the soft spot of Lovino's neck, earning more moans out of the Italian, this time even more audible.

"Stop.. that kind of tickles, bastard.." Lovino groaned, but it only made Gilbert want to do it even more.

"Oh~?" Gilbert smirked, then continued to suck on Lovino's neck. Suddenly, he bit down on it.

"Ah! That'll leave a mark, idiot!" blushing deeply, Lovino rubbed the spot on his neck in which he had just been bitten.

"Kesesese! Don't worry, you can hide it~" Gilbert laughed as he tried to feel Lovino up, but instead got his hand smacked away.

"And **you** can hide this black eye I'm about to.. to... achoo!" Lovino threatened but was interrupted by a sudden sneeze.

"Oops, I guess that means it's time to get out. C'mon~" Gilbert said as he let the water out of the tub.

* * *

><p>Hurriedly grabbing their towels, they got out of the tub. Lovino shivered in discomfort at how cold it suddenly got. After Gilbert dried himself off, he then proceeded to help dry Lovino, much to the dismay of the Italian. He also helped him put on his new pajamas, and carried him back into the bedroom, then laying him on the bed.<p>

"Lovi~ What's wrong?" Gilbert asked as he noticed the unhappy expression on Lovino's face.

"I'm not tired yet.." Lovino pouted, not wanting to go to back just yet sleep.

"Mmm.. then, want me to make you tired~?" smirking once again, Gilbert climbed on top of Lovino and slid a hand up the front of his shirt.

"Hm.. I guess that's a good idea. Read me a story."

"…Seriously?" Gilbert stared at him in disbelief.

"Yeah. Go get a book. Goooo.." Lovino suggested, trying to push the albino off of him.

"Alright, geez." sighing, Gilbert got up and left the room in search of a book to read.

Lovino excitedly got under the covers and waited for Gilbert to come back. Smiling to himself, he sighed contently as he stared off into space.

_No one has read me a story in awhile.._

He liked being pampered by Gilbert, and even though the guy would cause a lot of trouble for him sometimes, everyday together was still fun. Closing his eyes and entering a short train of thought, he began to quickly doze off.

Feeling a sudden movement on the other side of the bed, his eyes darted open.

"Wow, you fell asleep already, Lovi?" Gilbert smiled at him as he shook his head.

"That's because you took so damn long to find a book!" Lovino yelled, rolling his eyes.

"I didn't even know we _owned_ any books. I was surprised when I finally found one!" Gilbert smiled excitedly, patting the book in his hands.

"…We have a bookcase."

"Is that what that is?" Gilbert shrugged, opening the book to the first page. "Well I got this from it, looks like it's for kids or something but it's short so that's good!"

"Fine whatever, just start.." Lovino then closed his eyes again.

Listening to the soft voice read to him, and the occasional laughter as Gilbert made commentary on how corny or childish the book was, he began to fall asleep once again. This time, he would have a well-deserved rest without any sort of interruptions. Well, that's how he saw it. But even so, many hours later he awoken again, just before the sun rose above the hills to light the early morning sky.

_Damn.. So early._

Glancing to his side, he saw Gilbert lying there still fast asleep with the book in his hands. Smiling to himself, Lovino closed the book and put it on the nightstand before pulling the covers over Gilbert's resting body.

_Well since I'm wide awake now, might as well be useful._

He sought to repay Gilbert for taking care of him all that time, despite being a little bit of a nuisance. Well, maybe more than a little.

_I'll make him some breakfast!_

And with that, Lovino set off to the kitchen and put on his cute little apron. He didn't know anything about German food, so he decided to make a stack of delicious pancakes with a side of bacon and eggs. After he finished the job, he examined his accomplishment before noticing that the sun had risen now.

Walking back into the bedroom, he decided to awaken the sleeping albino before the food got cold.

"Gilbert, wake up.. I umm.. made you breakfast." Lovino blushed, gently shaking him awake.

"Mmmm…" Gilbert groaned, opening his eyes and staring at Lovino.

"What's the matter? Your face is all red.." Lovino questioned as he examined Gilbert's face. He didn't look too well at all. Placing a hand on his forehead, he found that it was very hot.

Gilbert groaned again in pain, he then answered in a husky voice, "Loviiii.. I think I'm sick."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hahahah Gilbert caught the sickness! :D That's probably why you shouldn't kiss on a sick person like that, Gil.. Oh well, we all learn that sometime in our lives. 8D So now that this Prumano idea is out of the way, I NEED MORE BRAINSTORMING! Ugh, it's kinda hard. I can do it, though.. yeah just need more inspiration.**

**So, hope you enjoyed, if anyone ever reads this lil short story~ Reviews are always more than welcome.**


End file.
